


Kneel

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Collar, Day 3, Force Suppression (Star Wars), Forced to Kneel, I don't know, Whumptober 2020, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He thought he had been fast enough. He thought he had been cunning enough. He thought his trails were difficult to follow.It appeared not.It seems that he was not fast enough. He was not cunning enough. His trails were easy to follow.The Empire was good at finding those that did not wish to be found.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 3: Forced to Their Knees. I'm not the happiest with it, but here we go!

He thought he had been fast enough. He thought he had been cunning enough. He thought his trails were difficult to follow. 

It appeared not.

It seems that he was not fast enough. He was not cunning enough. His trails were easy to follow. 

The Empire was good at finding those that did not wish to be found. 

So, there he was. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Former Jedi Master and former General of the GAR. His arms were gripped tightly in the hands of former Clone troopers, now called Stormtroopers. His wiggling and protesting did nothing except aggravate the wounds on his back and sides. His ears rang and his head hurt. The collar on his neck was keeping him from touching the Force. 

He was being dragged to his doom. 

All because he was not fast enough. Because he was not cunning enough. Because he trusted someone that was meant to make his trails difficult to follow. 

The doors to the room that held his former Padawan and the Emperor opened before him. He was dragged into the room and forced to his knees in front of the Sith. He grunted as his knees connected with the cold, hard floor beneath them. His arms were dragged behind his back and kept there by the hands of the Troopers that escorted him there. 

He lifted his head and gazed into the cold eyes of the Sith. 

“Master Kenobi,” Sidious’ voice was oily and flowed sickeningly against his mind. “How wonderful of you to join us.” 

Obi-Wan kept his jaw clenched. He wouldn’t allow an answer to slip from his mouth. He wouldn’t respond to the Sith before him. He didn’t even spare a glance at his former Padawan. His brother. 

Sidious rose from his chair and made his way slowly to the kneeling Jedi. He reached a weathered hand down and gripped the red strands that adorned Obi-Wan’s head. He pulled on them and Obi-Wan was forced to follow the motion as his neck bent back. The collar is tight against his neck and his air is cut off. 

“I do hope you enjoy your stay.” Sidious chuckled and glanced briefly behind him. “I hear my Apprentice has much he wants to . . .  _ speak  _ with you about.”

Sidious releases his hold on Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan’s stomach drops as his head flops down and he sucks in greedy breaths. The doors open, then close. 

And then?

It’s just Obi-Wan and Anakin and the two unlucky Stormtroopers.


End file.
